Forver And Jasper
by Word-whisperer
Summary: What if Edward had slept with Alice and Jasper and Bella went off together to forget about them. Can they move on and is that love i can feel in the air?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bellas POV

As I woke from my dreams I suppressed a sigh. I rolled over expecting to come face to face with my angel but instead their was nothing. As I opened my eye lids I quickly adjusted to the light and looked around Edwards room. I couldn't see him anywhere. I decided to get up seeing as he would probably be down stairs. As I jumped out of bed I stumbled but managed to catch myself on the edge of the bed post before I fell flat on my face. I walked down the stairs carefully not testing my clumsiness. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked around me and realised the house was decorated in red, love hearts, petals and etc…… Suddenly I gasped as I realised what day today was. It was Valentines day!! How could i forget and i hadn't even got Edward a present. I flew up the stairs as fast as I could without stumbling and ran to Alice's room. I flung the door open only to see the worst sight in the world. My Edward with Alice in her bed. I heard myself gasp yet it was barely audible to my ears but Alice and Edward seemed to hear it. They looked up from what they were doing and looked at me with surprised eyes which quickly turned to sorrow and guilt.

"How could you?" I whispered fighting tears. Edward slowly walked over to me and went to pull me into a hug but I flinched away from him. I saw his eyes flash with hurt. Ha!! Serves him right for sleeping with her.

"Bella I am so sorry but I have realised that I love Alice more than you" he said his voice gaining confidence as he went on. "Bella It's not as if I don't love you. I will always love you, you are my la tua cantante after all. I don't know how it happened but I suppose you would call it imprinting. I am so ,so sorry Bella. Truly I am." He said this in one breath and so quickly I barely caught the words. I looked over at Alice and saw her scrunched over rocking back and forth. I realised then what had happened and did the only thing I could think of.

"Jasper" I whispered. Edwards eyes flashed in fear as i whispered his name. Within an instant jasper was by my side pulling me into hug seeing as he could sense my distress.

"What's wrong Bella? Tell me has someone hurt you?" he asked not seeing what was happening behind him. I didn't say anything I just pointed at Alice and started to sob even more. Before jasper could even turn round Alice was standing in front of him with the duvet covers wrapped round her.

"Jasper it was an accident It doesn't mean anything I swear" she whispered. Edward looked practically fuming as she said those words. They cut him deep and I was glad. Before I could say anything I was in jaspers arms and running downstairs. He ran outside and propped me in his car. He was in the car driving away before I could even get my seat belt on. What had I done?

* * *

**Sorry i know it short but i just want to see if i get any reviews to see if i should carry on. If you dont like it DONT READ IT!!**

**Love Word-whisperer..x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BellPOV

I didn't know where me and Jasper where going I was too busy trying to analyse what had just happened without thinking about it to much. Which was hard considering the image of Edward on top of Alice was imprinted in my mind. I could practically feel rolls of anger falling off of Jasper and it scared me, part of me wondered whether he would be able to control himself around me for a long period of time. Despite the fact that he was my best friend i knew he still struggled around me sometimes but i had to trust him, he's all i have right now. I looked out the window, watching as we sped down the winding lanes, the trees merging into a blur the faster we went, then i realised we weren't moving anymore and my face was streaming with tears i hadn't realised were falling. My chest ached and my head swam, trying to come to terms with what was going on, but i just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Go pack your bags and tell Charlie that you are staying with alice this week ok? That'll give us enough time to figure out what were going to do, be as quick as you can" Jasper spoke quietly, his voice just above a whisper. I nodded my head and stepped gingerly out the car, i didn't trust my legs right now as they felt slightly weak. I quickly stumbled into the house and remembered that Charlie had gone fishing for the weekend with Billy and Harry so I a letter would have to suffice, i would be able to ring him when he got home. I pulled a piece of paper off of the notepad on the side and wrote,

_Dear Charlie,_

_I am going to stay at alice's house this week I am sorry it is such short notice. Ring my mobile if you need anything. _

_Love you lots take care,_

_Bella x_

By the end of it tears were streaming down my face. I couldnt understand why we were the ones leaving,i had done nothing wrong, i didnt deserve this and neither did Jasper and yet it had still happened. If i cant be strong for me i at least have to try for him, he was struggling just as much as me, if not more. As I trudged my way up the stairs my tears began to cease. I didn't know how much i was supposed to be pack, would be back in a week or was that just what we were saying for the time being. I didn't really think that i wanted to come back, there was nothing left for me here anymore so what was the point. I stopped in the middle of the stairs and just froze. Everything started to sink in. Edward loved Alice not me. Jasper and me leaving...

Somewhere deep in the pit of my stomach, something was telling me that I needed to leave and get away with jasper. With that thought I carried on my journey upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and grabbed everything my hands could grab. As I ran downstairs I tripped yet again. As I threw my arms out in an attempt to brace myself against the hard impact that was to follow shortly i felt two hard arms catch me and steady me. I looked up expecting to see Edward but I realised it was Jasper. I raised my eyes to meet his and found myself looking into pitch black. I had to get a grip of myself, i couldnt make this any harder than it already was around Jasper. As he pulled me up he kept his arm around my waist which made me blush. He chuckled lightly but the humor did not reach his eyes, they remained cold and distant. They were void of any emotion and for a minute i forgot all about how i felt and cared only for him, i felt protective over him and wanted nothing more than the ability to kill Alice and Edward right now. At the moment i was just...empty, still shocked from what i had seen, my feelings hadn't quite registered yet. By this time Jasper had picked me up, along with my suitcase and put me in the car. I quickly shoved my seat belt and layed back into the seat. Not caring where we were going and to be honest with you i didnt want to find out either.

It was dark when i woke up and i couldn't really see anything. I looked around me and i could see that i was alone in the car. My heart started to race. Where was Jasper? Had something happened? I was just about to go out and start looking for him when i heard a tap at my window. I screamed and practically jumped out of my seat. I grabbed my phone in my pocket to get some light and held it up to the window. When i saw it was jasper i threw my door open and jumped into his arms holding him as tightly as i could.

"What the hell where you thinking? Leaving me alone in the car without even telling me where you were going. I was so worried" I yelled at him. He was not going to be in my good books tonight.

"I was hunting does that gain your fogiveness?" he asked, his eyes smoldering in the dark making my breath hitch.

"No...no doesn't. You could have at least woken me to tell me you were going" I replied struggling to string to words together let alone a sentence. I could feel sleep envading me once again as i curled in Jaspers arms. I wanted nothing more than to go back to that magic land of dream, Jasper could feel that and put me back in the car. He put my seatbelt on and before i knew what was happening i was asleep but not before feeling to cold lips press against my forehead whispering goodnight to me. That was strange jasper always says that he struggles enough giving me hugs so how can he handle to give me a kiss? I would have to ask him in the morning but for now i think i want to go to la-la land and play with all the fairys and goblins!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again i woke up to see light trying yet failing to get through the curtains. As i sat up my head started ringing and I had to lay back down again or i thought I might be sick. I slowly looked around the room trying to see if anything could tell me where I was. Nothing. The room was bare apart from the one bed i was sleeping in and a chair in the corner, with a little side table next to it that held a flimsy light that had a shade the colour of... I can't even explain it because it is so disgusting. I couldn't see jasper anywhere and i really, really needed the loo. I mean its not like I need him to take me or anything, I am not a baby I know that i just need to know how to get to the loo or i was to pee myself. "Jasper?" I called softly, knowing full well he would be able hear me.

"Coming Bella" i heard his voice call, loudly for him yet quiet enough that i had to strain to hear it. Jasper appeared a few seconds after that.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" he said but seemed to get embarrassed when he said that and he quickly ducked his head.

"I'm fine, but i really need the loo" I said as a blush crept up onto my face.

"Oh, well its just through that door there" he replied as his face dropped.

I looked around me and noticed that the room wasn't as bare as I thought. In fact it was quite spectacular. I was in a massive king-sized bed. The chair was not just a chair but a big couch. It had a massive plasma TV along with a surround sound system. There was big open windows that had a very big balcony.

I looked up sheepishly at Jasper and muttered a Thankyou before jumping up and running to the bathroom. Once I was in there I turned around and locked it so know one could come in. Not that the door could stop Jasper with his super strength. I looked around the room and noticed that it was lavishly decorated aswell. I ignored all that though and quickly stripped and got into the shower. As I turned the water it came pouring down soaking me and making my muscles relax. As I was showering , things started to become clearer and yesterday came rushing back to me making me topple over. A small scream escaped my mouth and as soon as I hit the floor I could hear jasper shouting at me to see if I was all right. I tried to get up but everything was going woozy. I could see red surrounding me and the all I could see was a white light. I know it sounds stupid but its true and then I could feel this burning in my hand. No I was screaming in my head. I didn't want this yet. I tried to form words but nothing would come out. I didn't want this. That's all I could think as I felt two cold arms pick me up and snuggle me to his body. I didn't know what was going on.

**A/N  
I really hope you like this and i am sorry it took so long to update x  
From now on i would like everyone to review because i am not getting many and i will update quicker if you do x **

**word-whisperer..x**


	4. Chapter 4

As I opened my eyes groggily my head felt like it weighed a ton of bricks. I could still feel the burning in my hand yet there was more of it now. I could feel it pulsing through my arm. Making me scream out loud. I could hear laughing in the background and then an angry snarl. Whoever was laughing immediately shut up.

"Bella?? Bella can you hear me" I hear a voice ask, it sounded similar to Jaspers yet at the same time different. I tried very hard to nod my head but it hurt to much so I managed to make a small noise as indication that I could. Luckily I managed to make a sound the sounded like a mouse's squeak but hey-ho at least it was something.

"Oh god Bella I am so sorry I tried to stop them I really did but I couldn't keep them off and what with the blood and everything" he rambled on and on and in the end I kind of just tuned out but then I remembered I had been bleeding. What was jasper doing in here? He could hardly control himself over one drop of blood from a paperclip so what was he going to do when he smelt my blood?? Maybe he bit me which would explain the fire which was currently searing at my shoulder. I started to panic and jasper shut up so that he could concentrate on calming down. When he thought I was calm enough he let the other people in the room come into my sight. I gasped when I saw them.

"Hello my dear Bella, we are so sorry it had to come to this" he said gesturing to the people around him who all nodded in agreement except for one who was looking at me with pure hatred in her eyes.

"We only came here to talk but seeing as we all haven't fed in a couple of days and your blood really did smell so very tempting I couldn't help my self."

I never believed **he **would do this to me. I then remembered my lack of clothes seeing as I was in the shower when my accident happened. I tried to cover myself up but failed. When they all saw what I was trying to do they started laughing and I could feel the tears threatening to brim over my eyes. Jasper brought me up into his arms and shrugged his shirt off quickly and put it over me. The coolness of his body was enveloping me making me the fire cool down. I snuggled up to him and slowly drifted off.

When I woke up my whole body was on fire and I instantly wished I hadn't left my safe dreams. I understood that it was probably the last time I would ever sleep and was disappointed yet I was looking forward to never having to feel tired again and to never have to wake up screaming from a nightmare. That was one of the many things I was looking forward to. As the fire seared through my body I couldn't help scream that tumbled out of my mouth. I heard another scream come from the corner of the room and I looked up to find Jasper cowering in the corner. His eyes rose to meet mine and I could see the pain behind them. My pain. I tried and successfully held my arms out to him and he shot into them cuddling me close. For some reason as he pulled me closer to my body I felt safe and wanted. I cherished that moment and for some reason I felt loved. I felt home.

The next day or night. I wasn't really keeping tabs on the time. I felt my heartbeat getting slower. I knew the change was ending but I didn't think it would come so quick. Edward wasn't kidding about the pain but he was wrong slightly. Maybe it was just be being weird. I could feel it now Boom …….da……..Boom…………….da………….Boom…………………………..da…………..Boom. Then it stopped. No pain. No fire. Just nothing. It was over. I looked at Jasper. I could see the pain slowly leaving his eyes. He carried on staring at me and the room felt like it was full of static electricity flowing between me and jasper. However as soon as it came it was gone. Just as it left someone came storming into the room and wrapped me up into a tight hug. Tight enough that if I was human it would have probably killed me. I could hear her sobbing into my shoulder saying how she was sorry. I quickly pulled her off me and realised it was Rosalie.

"Rosalie its ok I forgive you!!" I told her grateful that we could start again.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry for how I have treated you. I know it was wrong but I just let jealousy get the better of me I suppose" she replied looking down sheepishly.

"WHAT!! You jelaous of me?? What on heavens, earth for?? Look at me I am plain and ugly and then you who makes every girl take a knock at herself for just being around you"

"Bella you are- well were- the one thing that I have always wanted to be. A human. You have given up everything to become a monster. A creature of the night as those Hollywood movies call us. You have given up having children and being able to grow old. You are stuck here forever and you can't do anything about it. You had what I wanted and you gave it up for this. I had every reason to be jealous" she was sobbing again as she said this and so I drew her up into my arms and cuddled her. I had never heard Rose so adamant about something. I hadn't known that she wanted to be human. It wasn't my fault.

"It's ok Rose but now we can have a better relationship can't we??"

"Of course Bella I could be you best friend and maybe your shopping partner if you ever needed one??" she said it as more of a question.

"Rose…….no I don't want that" I said and I watched her face fall. "I want you to be all of that and my sister" I replied laughing as I watched all the different emotions display on her face.

All the while we had been talking I hadn't noticed the crowd we had been getting. I looked around to see that our **visitors** had piled into the room and were watching the display with amusement playing across their face.

"What are you still doing here?? You did what you had to do now clear off. You aren't welcome here." I replied snarling the last bit.

"Calm down Bella we will be live when we feel like leaving. We are very interested in what powers you have" **(A/N DO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS YET)**

"I will not calm down you have no right to be here. You come here, ruin my life and then you insist on staying here. I think not. Now if we must we shall come visit you when ever you please. But please for now Leave" I replied putting emphasis on the last word.

"Fine we shall do just that. If you have not visited us in the next hundred years then we shall come find you ourselves and trust me that is not something you want to happen."

Then with a nod to me and the rest of us he left. With a swish of his cloak he was gone and nothing was left to show he was here apart from his scent which only we could smell. There he goes once again. The almighty and powerful. Aro.

**Well there it is my fourth chapter. I spent quite a while on this.Trying to get it right!!  
I couldn't help it with rose she is nice i think deep down.  
Remember if you want me to update quicker you are going to have to review because if you dont i wont review as quick.Thanks for reading x**

**Word-whisperer..x**


End file.
